Traditional color jacquard fabrics mainly represent natural colors of silk yarns in the form of float of warp and filling yarns of different colors. Such colors are simple. However, if color contents are rich, the warp and filling yarns of many different colors have to be used. For a classical example, a product of Hangzhou DuJinsheng Silk Weaving Mill adopts 15 shuttles to weave 15 colors in the pattern and represent scores of texture and color variation (normally colors represent the texture). Although traditional color jacquard pattern uses manual pattern processing and presents good 3-dimensional effect and flexibility, yet it lacks rich colors because it relies on the number of each texture to display a color. The invention patents (ZL99125610.7 and ZL00126505.9) of this inventor proposes a method of color clustering and texture combining to utilize only several color yarns and system textures to weave and represent complicated and plentiful pattern colors. The color-representing texture thus combined can reach thousands of varieties (larger number can be obtained theoretically). Such fabrics present an effect of color photo and painting that cannot be viewed in traditional technique, featuring a character of rich color variation and a breakthrough of technique and theory of modern jacquard design established by Europeans and used in more than a century. However, the pedestrian textures given by computers lack the flexibility of manual pattern processing in traditional designing method, such as changeful manual interlacing to embody elegant character of jacquard fabric.